Sharing A Sick Day With His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Perry comes down with a bad case of the flu as he went to stop Doof but he is also ill but spending a few weeks together while recovering helps their friendship........


**Sharing A Sick Day With His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Another one shot and it's about frenemyship.**

**Perry comes down with bad case of flu while Doof has a bad case of chicken pox and he feels bad for Doof and wants to help even though he's ill himself as this was inspired by my sibling having the cold.**

**I hope you guys like and I found out there's gonna be a Phineas and Ferb movie on Disney Channel where they find out about Perry being Agent P and have to help him stop Doof.**

**Can't wait.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville but Perry wasn't feeling too good as he'd been feeling himself as he was sneezing and coughing and tired as his turquise fur was paler than normal as he heard his spy watch go off as hr growled in anger as he coughed loudly as he used the entrance to his lair as he was weak as Monogram was nervous as he saw him on the screen.

"_Agent P are you okay?_

_You don't look like yourself."_ he said as Perry sighed.

"I'm fine Monogram.

I can handle Doofenschirtz on my own." he said.

He then left using the hover jet as he was feeling tired as he put it on auto drive as his eyes closed as he wasn't in the mood to drive it manually as the flu was making him light headed and not himself and he knew he should stay in bed but he had to stop Doof no matter what as he noticed that he was at Doofensmirtz's place as he parked the car and entered but used the elevator as he had no energy to climb the stairs as he sighed coughing slightly but he hoped the flu would go away.

* * *

As he entered Doofenschirtz Evil Inc, he noticed things were quiet as normally Doof would be up to something as usual but gasped seeing his nemesis stagger around feverishly as Norm was after him as the turquise furred platypus wondered what was wrong as he saw red spots on Doof's face as he gasped as he knew what was afflicting Doof but surprised as he had never seen him ill before as he noticed Norm looking grave as he knew his master wouldn't listen to him as he'd wanted Doof to go lie down but as usual he wasn't listening as Perry saw because Doof was staggering as he was about to finish working on something and knew it wasn't anything serious but Perry saw he was shivering as he was worried for his nemesis as he cared about him as they were good friends as Norm saw his master sink to his knees as he was scared.

"Maybe you should rest sir.

You don't look too good." the robot male said.

"S-Shut it Norm.

I'm fine." Doof said coughing.

Perry was coughing slightly as the germs were making things worse as he had to ignore that and summon the strength to help Doof as he was so not his usual self as Norm saw the male platypus approached Doof as he put a paw on his shoulder weakly.

"P-Perry?

What're you doing here?" Doof asked weakly.

"I-I came to stop you because Monogram thought you were causing trouble but you're not yourself or well.

You need to rest so the pox can go away and we can play our little game as always.

Besides......... I-I'm not feeling well either." he said hoping that this would work.

Doof then looked in the mirror as he saw he was covered in red spots which scared him as his temperature had risen above normal and was sweating which scared him and Norm.

"I-I don't feel so great........" he mumured coughing slightly.

Norm was nervous as he saw his master's eyes close as Perry fainted as the robot male was scared as he picked both of them up as he was scared as he headed for Doof's bedroom as he entered and removed the covers placing his master and his frenemy into bed as he tucked themin as he left the room.

He then decided on what to do..........

* * *

Norm then watched as the doctor examined Doof as he was nervous.

He hoped he could find out what was wrong with his master as he cared about Doof even though Doof didn't show his affection a lot but knew that he did care as he saw that the doctor was done as he was anxious.

"He has a serious case of chicken pox.

He should just stay in bed and don't let him scratch.

It'll only cause scarring." he told him.

Norm was relieved as he had been handed calamine lotion as he went to make coffee for when Doof woke up as he knew he'd be thirsty as he heard Doof moan in feverish tones as he was scared putting a cold compress on his forehead as he saw Perry's eyes open.

"I see you're still ill yourself.

I know you're worried about Doof like I am.

A doctor was here eariler and said he had chicken pox.

I hope he's okay." he said as Perry agreed nodding weakly.

He still felt tired as he lay beside Doof snuggling into his arms as he hated being sick even when his owners took care of him because it meant going to the bet and not being able to stop Doofensmirtz which he hated doing.

He then felt Doof hug him as he blushed.

He knew that he and Doof weren't feeling themselves as he knew he had to go or his owners would be worried about him as he activated his jet pack and left as he knew that Norm could handle Doof now he knew what his master had.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Doofensmirtz's eyes opened slowly as it was seven in the morning as he saw Norm powered down by the bed as he was stunned that Norm was helping him but he still felt bad as he had no idea his body was covered in itchy red spots as he was scratching them as he was scaratching on his arms as he couldn't help himself as he was unaware that Norm was awake.

"Please don't do that sir!" he said as Doof was confused.

"You're unwell.

According to him, you have chicken pox and even thoughit's itchy, you can't scratch.

I know you'll get better but I know you're worried about Perry.

He was feeling unwell too." he said as Doof was quiet.

He remembered yesterday when he'd came to foil his plan, Perry hadn't been himself and he felt bad knowing his nemesis wasn't feeling too good either as he heard coughing as he gasped seeing Perry there sitting at the table with his eyes weary and still buggy as he was nervous as he slowly approached the male turquise furred platypus as Perry looked up weakly having no energy to fight him as Heinz picked Perry up gently as he handed him a tissue as he blew his bill as he was still infected with the flu germs as he felt bad as he climbed back into bed as Perry coughed as he covered his bill with his paw as he smiled weakly as he fell asleep beside Doofensmirtz in bed as Doof smiled weakly as he laid beside him as his system was tired from the chicken pox germs.

"Sweet dreams........ Perry......." he said weakly as his eyes closed.

* * *

Perry's eyes opened weakly as he saw Doof still asleep as he sneezed loudly as he got a tissue for himself as he felt bad about his nemesis as he knew that he needed him in his life because without each other, the other wouldn't be happy as he nuzzled Doof's head as he was trying not to accidentally scratch any of Doof's pox as he knew that he would be okay but knew that humans got this illness when they were young but it was worse when you were an adult as he knew Doof was going through heck as he fell asleep again as Norm was making soup as he had heard it helped people who were ill as he hoped that Doof would eat as he cared about him along with Perry as he heard the microwave ping as the soup was done as he poured it into bowls as he placed them onto a tray as he left the kitchen.

He saw that Doof had a worried look on his face as he saw soup as he wasn't sure about eating but wanted to assure him and Perry that he was okay as he drank it down as Norm was happy as his master looked a little better as Doof coughed but covered his mouth as Perry was drinking slowly as he never really had soup a lot unless Phineas made it when he was sick as he managed to down it as he felt woozy as he fell into sleep as Doof needed the bathroom as he got out of bed in his slippers as he walked tiredly to the bathroom but Norm was hopeful that his master would be okay as he left them.

* * *

A few weeks ago as Doof was working on an new invention, he heard a familiar crashing as he saw Perry as he was relieved seeing Doof was better as he foiled his new inator as he smiled as he knew it wasn't a good thing but was happy he was okay as he sighed getting ready to tend to his wounds as some things never changed.........


End file.
